Boxer
by KaffeeBlume
Summary: Boxing AU. Maka has always been a ballet dancer. But what if her quiet self has enough of the silence and wants to break out? She visits a boxing tournament and meets something completely new. Soul x Maka, Blackstar x Tsubaki. Rated T for language and violence. COMPLETE.
1. Boxer

**Note: Heyho! Thanks for reading my new AU. Hope you'll enjoy this story as well. Sorry for any spelling, grammar and other mistakes within the story and please review to give me some of your opinion. I do take requests if I am able to put it into the story so don't be shy to suggest something.**

**Inspiration for this story: Jump in, gangs, Step up (movies), Black eyed peas, Mat Zo, Avicii, Zedd and more.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Boxer**

Maka Albarn, leader of the ballet group 'Grigori', lives in a small town called Death City.

''Maka! Time for practice!'' a raven-haired girl called. ''Comming Tsubaki!'' the blonde-haired girl replied, tying her ballet shoes. They both walked into the big dancing hall, where some other girls and guys gathered to start their performance. Their trainer, Miss Marie, a blonde-haired woman with an eyepatch, clapped into her hands and shouted for the girls and boys to stand up in one line. They now started stretching exercises, followed by making different poses and moves, such as Arabesque and en dehors.

Maka, as always, was the best. Her teacher praised her.

''Maka, darling! As always a wonderful performance. You all should look up to Maka's abilities!''

Marie gushed and some jealous girls glared at her and she looked away. Maka hated the feeling of being stared at. She didn't want any enemies, she wanted friends. And right now the only one was Tsubaki.

Miss Marie turned the music back on. Mozart, ugh. Maka thought but didn't complain. They stretched their legs and arms, moving their heads slightly to the left and back to the right. It was all about grace and body voltage, Marie always said and Maka understood the techniques.

She was the kind of person that analized everything. That's why she was a really quick learner and very good at copying other people's moves. But Maka had a problem. Whatever she did, she was not happy with herself. She pushed herself to the end. She had collapsed a few times from all the training she did and even once ended up in hospital.

Tsubaki and Marie had told her to take it easy that time but Maka didn't want to give up. She had more strength than anyone realized and she wanted to do something with it. She didn't just want to follow the moves of someone else, she didn't want others to choose the music she danced to, she wanted to be free and show what she has.

They ended their training and Tsubaki joined Maka in the changing rooms. ''Maka, you were great today, as always.'' Tsubaki said, changing into her normal clothes, a big, beige sweater with a black star on it and black leggings.

''Thanks but please don't say that. I'm not that good.'' Maka said, changing into a plain red skirt and her yellow sweater with her white and black boots. They stepped out of the building and walked along the long street.

Death city was a dark town. A lot of crimes, violence and grafitti. And of course lots of fights between gangs. ''Hey, are you free today?'' Tsubaki asked, smiling down at her short friend. ''Yeah, why?'' Maka answered. ''Oh because I and Blackstar wanted to invite you to watch one of their boxing tournaments.'' she replied. ''Sure, why not. Uhm.. where shall we meet?'' the blonde asked. ''At six at my house? We'll walk to the hall from there.'' Tsubaki said. Maka agreed and their ways parted.

- At Maka's home -

Slouching home, Maka went into her room, shouting for her father all the way, who, as always, was with some other woman. Maka was sick of all that cheating but she didn't dare to interrupt her father in his 'actions'. So she just dropped it after a while and tried to not let it bother her.

She opened her drawers and changed into tight blue jeans, a blue top and a grey swaeter on top, putting blue converse shoes on. They were going to go into one of the parts of Death City where you didn't have to be formal in any way so she wore casual clothes.

She also packed some water, her cell phone and some money into her purse and ate some cereal before she left. She didn't want to get hungry before the match.

Maka locked the door and headed off to Tsubaki's house.

''Hey Tsubaki.'' she said, stepping into the house. ''Maka, right on time. Blackstar is changing right now we can go in a few minutes.'' Tsubaki smiled and they drank some lemonade together before Blackstar came out of the bathroom, shouting about his greatness and that he's win every game. Maka just rolled her eyes and they started walking towards the big halls.

- At the tournament -

The three friends stepped into hall 4 of 7 and Blackstar went to one of the booths, signing up for his first match.

Maka and Tsubaki walked around, watching people getting ready for fighting, while other people went to one or two guys, making bets on the boxers. Maka didn't quite get the reasons for that but she liked the dangerous and cheery atmosphere.

They soon returned to Blackstar, who was now getting into the ring, his trainer Sid, a man with dark hair and a deep voice, telling him some last words before the game began. His opponent was a guy with black dreadlocks and dark skin, called Kilik.

The fight began and people started shouting the fighter's names over and over again, telling them to finish each other and enjoying the show they were giving the audience.

Blackstar was a good performer and won more and more people for his side and finshed Kilik in a few rounds. Tsubaki in the meanwhile cheered for him, nothing Maka had expected but she was infected by all the energy and the adrenaline flooded through her veins, making her body shake with excitement.

''This is great!'' Maka shouted over the crowd to Tsubaki. ''I know, it's amazing with all the people here and Blackstar is so good at fighting!'' Tsubaki gushed back and blushed.

Maka smirked at her. Tsubaki liked him. Like a lot. Well she seemed happy about it so maka dropped it.

Blackstar continued knocking out one guy after another, such as Harvar, Kid and some weird guy named Ox.

He made it into the final round, the whole crowd of the hall cheering for hin and placing money on his name. The last challenger came out of the shadows. Some people gasped at his appearance. He had white hair, tan skin and red eyes, a big scar covering his chest. The presenter shouted his name:

''PEOPLE! WELCOME THE SOUL EATER!''

some people shouted for him and some girls screamed his name, probably just wanting to go out with him.

The match started and Blackstar and the other guy were giving each other a hard time. The albino didn't seem to back off actually like the other ones but fought back full force, landing some punches right on his face. Blackstar backed off a little after some rounds, wiping away the sweat and blood from his forehead and off his nose.

The crowd was going crazy and Tsubaki and Maka watched the spectacle with excitement and worry. Soon Blackstar couldn't get up and he lost. Tsubaki walked after him, trying to cheer him up.

Maka gazed at the guy, who won with amazement. He now stood there, the moderator presenting him. The boy saw her staring and flashed a toothy grin at her, showing his sharp teeth.

Maka was surprised but flushed as she noticed the embarassing situation she was in and left in a hurry to catch up with Tsubaki and the blue haired monkey.


	2. Ballet shoes to fighting gloves?

**Note: Hello! Glad you liked the story beginning. At first I thougt like: hmm maybe it's boring and then I opened my e-mail account and BOOM! So many messages and I was like holy shit people! Thank you guys so much for your reviews! Sorry as always for any mistakes.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Ballet shoes to fighting gloves?**

''Blackstar wait!'' Tsubaki called after her now angry friend.

''THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE BEAT ME, A GOD?!''

Blackstar yelled as he pushed through some people, Tsubaki apologizing to them. ''Don't worry about it, next time you'll win!'' she said, grabbing his arm. She smiled at him and he sighed. ''Fine.'' he finally said and Maka ran up to them, panting. ''There you guys are!'' she said, breathing hard.

''Sorry Maka, but I had to catch him. Are you alright?'' Tsuabki asked, guilt filling her mind for leaving her friend alone like that. ''Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired from running after you.'' she grinned.

The three friends walked back to the booth where Blackstar sighed up before and he got his prize money. His trainer Sid walked up to him and the monkey looked at the ground, still angry with himself for disappointing his trainer and friends.

''Blackstar, look at me.'' Sid said with a deep voice. The blue-nette looked up slowly and was surprised as he saw Sid smiling. ''You did well today. I'm proud of you.'' he said.

''W-what?! But I lost!'' Blackstar said loudly as he threw his hands in the air. ''Yes you did but you were placed in the wrong cathegory. You nearly won every fight even though you were in the higher cathegories.'' Sid explained and Tsubaki and Maka squaled while Blackstar's jaw hit the ground.

''Blackstar that's awesome! See! You did well!'' Tsuabki laughed, hugging him tightly and he hugged her back, hestinating for a second.

''Guess you did a pretty good job huh?'' Maka giggled and gave her new friend a handshake. ''You can say that! I'M GODLY! HAHAHAA!'' he shouted and everyone smiled a nervous smile. He was back to his old self.

Maka looked back one more time, glancing at the white-haired guy that was currently celebrating his success and Maka caught up with her friends as they walked home.

- At Maka's home, 11:27 pm -

Maka closed the door behind her as she shuffled tiredly into their house, trying to not make any noise. Suddenly the lights flicked on.

''Where were you, Maka?'' an angry voice said and Maka jumped. Oh no, she thought.

''Papa, let me explai-'' she started but was cut of by her father slapping her. She looked at him with wide eyes, tears forming on her face. He had never once slapped her before. She could smell alcohol.

''Don't even try that! Don't kid around with me, you hear me?! I am your father and I tell you when you get home, you little pice of shit!'' he shouted loudly, stepping around groggily, while taking another gulp of his vodka, which was placed in his right hand.

Maka felt tears running down her cheeks and hurried into her room, locking the door. ''OPEN UP NOW!'' her father banged against the door and Maka put her hands over her ears, hoping he would stop.

After a few minutes her father stopped and got down the stairs. Maka sighed heavily from both shock and relief, snuggling into her bed and hoping that all that was just a bad dream.

- Next morning -

Maka decided she would go back to Tsubaki's place, asking if she could stay there for some time since she was too scared to talk to her father, who got to work a few minutes ago. It was now about 9: 14 am and Maka called her raven-haired friend, knowing she would be up already.

''Hello, Tsubaki speaking.'' the girl answered the phone.

''Hi Tsubaki, uhm... c-could I maybe stay at your place for some time because.. uh.'' Maka said as new tears rolled down her face. ''I-I know it's sudden and all b-but I just...'' the blonde tried to form words but her sobbs interrupted her every time and soon only Tsubaki and Maka's sobbs were to be heard.

''Maka, what's wrong? Oh god wait, I'm going to pick you up. Pack some stuff in a bag or something. See you in a few minutes.'' Tsubaki hung up, being terribly worried about her friend and the green-eyed girl packed her toothbrush and clothes into her bag, followed by ballet shoes and books, since she loved reading and her cell phone and some money.

Soon the doorbell rang and the black-haired girl hugged her crying friend. ''It's going to be alright. Blackstar got his car, do you have everything?'' she said with a calm voice and Maka nodded, taking her bag and stepping into the black car, driving back to Tsubaki's place.

Blackstar watched her through the mirror, a serious and worried expression on his face.

''Hey, what happened?'' he said with a silent voice.

Maka hestinated. Should she tell them? Well they were their friends and normally Tsubaki could help her with everything.

''My-My papa slapped me last night, telling me that he controls me and that I'm worthless.'' Maka stuttered and Tsubaki gasped, hugging her friend tightly. ''Oh Maka...no...'' she whispered and the car came to a quick halt.

''He did WHAT?!''

Blackstar yelled. ''Nobody's gonna hurt you from now on I promise. That bastard! Who would hurt his own child, seriously?!'' Blackstar was angry and Maka smiled at his protectiveness. ''Thanks Blackstar, Tsubaki.'' she said quietly and they continued driving back.

- At Tsubaki's home, around 11: 49 am -

''Maka, maybe you could take a self-defense course.'' Tsubaki suggested as they sat at the table and drank tea. Since Tsubaki came from Japan, they sat on the ground and Maka's feet started hurting.

''No.. I'm not THAT weak Tsu.'' she said, slurping her peppermint tea.

Blackstar stalked into the room. ''Hey, how about you start boxing?'' he said, grinning wildly. ''I could show you some moves and you could come and meet my crew.'' he said and Maka's face lit up.

That was actually a good idea. She had always wanted to try something else that silent reading or dancing to Bach and Mozart. Something more lively would attract her a lot.

''Sure, if that's fine with you and your people.'' Maka said and the guy jumped around. ''Yush, all set then. We'll start today. Do you have any sport clothes with you?'' he asked and Maka nodded. ''Good, then we'll start at 3 pm at the halls.'' he yelled. ''W-wait! I'm going to practice in the ring?!'' Maka sputtered, standing up and regretting it since her legs hurt like hell.

''Well yes, doe. How else do you want to practice hahaahaha?!'' Blackstar laughed and Maka's expression changed to even more worried. ''O-okay..'' she finally said and sat back down.

What has she got herself into?


	3. Going out?

**Note: Hi! Hope you guys had a nice weekend until now. Sorry if these chapters are a little short but I don't want to stretch them too long but update more regularly. Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. Soul will be in this chapter, too yay.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Going out?**

Maka and Blackstar walked towards the great halls in the back of Death City. Blackstar promised her to take it easy first and that she'd practice the techniques first. They had changed into tops and shorts with some old trainers no one knew they still had.

''Come on, it won't be so bad! I'll be there so everything will be amazing YAhahahoooo!'' Blackstar yelled and Maka hold her head. ''oh boy...'' she muttered as they arrived at hall 7. Hall 7 was a training studio with things like punching bags, ropes and normal stuff from a fitness center.

Maka looked around the room. Few people were training, mostly guys as she could see. Most of them had tons of mussles and Maka felt a little nervous. ''I don't think I'll fit in here.'' she said. ''and those guys look scary.'' Maka whispered, not wanting to attract any attention.

''I told you not to worry! All these guys are my friends!'' he cheered and waven with his hands. ''HEY GUYS!'' he shouted and Maka jumped. ''What's up?!'' came back from some people and Maka relaxed a little. It should be fine if those guys were his friends.

''Soul! Hey!'' Blackstar said, walking towards the guy from the day before. Maka was confused. He was so angry when he lost and now they're friends?! She didn't get it.

''Yo. How's it goin'?'' he replied, his hands burried in the pockets of his pants.

'''m fine. This is Maka by the way. I show her some techniques today.'' Blackstar said and the white-haired guy stretched his hand out towards Maka.

''Hey there. I'm Soul.'' he grinned and Maka took his hand. ''Maka, nice to meet you.'' she replied and stepped back.

''She's cute, Blackstar is she your little sister?'' he asked and Maka's jaw dropped with anger. Little?!

''Uh...'' Blackstar said and Soul ruffled her hair. ''Haha you're really adorable. How old are you? Twelve?'' he smiled.

Was he actually serious?! Maka thought angrily and stepped back, avoiding his hand. ''Well excuse me! But I'm actually older than Blackstar. I'm 18 years old.'' Maka stomped angrily and Soul laughed. ''Hahah! That was a good one. No seriously how old are you?'' he asked and his expression went to shocked when he saw they weren't kidding.

''Uhhh...oh.. sorry.'' he smirked nervously. ''It's fine.'' Maka grumbled.

''Pffttt...'' Blackstar started laughing hysterically. ''How many times has this happened already?!'' he laughed even harder now. ''MAKA CHOP!'' Maka chopped him with her hand since she didn't have a book with her. ''I'm sorry...'' he muttered, lying on the floor. Soul stared at her with wide eyes. ''What?'' she spat and he shook his head violently. ''Nothing!'' he replied and Maka dragged the monkey to the punching bags.

- Half an hour later -

''Put more technique in it! You're just punching it violently!'' Blackstar yelled as Maka hit the bag with all her might. ''But it feels wrong! My hand will break if i do that!'' she spat as the albino showed up.

''Shall I try to show her?'' he said with an annoyed voice. ''You're too noisy.'' he said and Maka stepped back as he showed her how it should look like. ''See like that. Don't move your hands so much. Keep them steady.'' he said and gave her space to try it. She nodded and punched the bag, this time how Soul had shown her.

''Good.'' Blackstar said with an approving thumps up. ''How about you take care of her?'' Blackstar grinned and ran away. ''I'm counting on you Soul!'' and he was no where to be seen. ''Fuck that Blackstar.'' Soul said angrily, facepalming.

''Why did you two even get along with each other? Blackstar was so angry at you before.'' she said and he turned to look at her. ''Oh, yeah. Long story short, I called him because he was actually very good and we met up last night to practice.'' he muttered and Maka nodded. ''Uh okay. Can you show me that punch again?'' she asked with a casual voice.

''Wanna see me work out huh?'' he smirked evily as Maka's face went red. ''N-no! Of course not! I just want to learn the technique.'' she stuttered and Soul chuckled. ''Okay okay I get it. So first you move your feet a little and you take some force and punch it with all you got okay?'' he said and showed her the punch again.

''Kay.'' she said and copied his actions.

''Wow, you learn fast. Do you do this often?'' he asked and Maka shook her head. ''Never done this before. I do ballet.'' she said and Soul burst into laughter. ''Ballet?! Seriously? In Death City, where the only thing you find is drunk people and gangs?'' he laughed even harder but Maka's expression stayed serious.

''Oh god stop these rediculous things. Well then show me some ballet stuff.'' he stood there, arms crossed with an expecting grin on his face. Maka blushed. ''No.'' she spat.

''Please?''

''No!''

''Pretty please?''

''No Soul!''

''For me?'' he said with puppy eyes.

''Argh just one minute okay?''

''Yes!'' he grinned. ''But we'll go somewhere else, it's embarassing in front of everyone.'' she said and he followed her to one of the other rooms. It was actually a dancing hall but turned into a hip-hop room with radios everywhere and trampolins and such things.

''This could work.'' she said and packed her shoes out of her bag. She always carried them with her in case she wanted to practice. ''You need music?'' Soul asked and turned the radioplayer on. ''Ballet to dubstep? Seriously?'' Maka stood there, ballet shoes on with her hands on her hips.

''Sure, why not I mean you can dance to everything can't you?'' he asked with an evil smile. ''Is that a challenge?'' ''Maybe.'' ''Callenge accepted!'' Maka yelled and stood in the middle of the room.

The music started and Maka did a few pirouettes. Soul was impressed. She danced with the beat, doing some jumps, landing on the floor and back up with another twirl.

He had never thought ballet could be this cool. ''Wow.'' he said while clapping in his hands as her performance was over. ''Thanks.'' she grinned. ''I win.'' she said and Soul walked towards her. ''Jup, I admit it was good. How about I treat you some ice-cream ad a reward?'' he asked and Maka's cheeks tinted a little redder. ''Sure.'' she replied and took her ballet shoes off and put her trainer back on.

''Good. How about tommorrow. We'll meet at the cafe two streets away from here. The one with the big ice-cube on top.'' Soul explained as he went to the exit with her. ''Sure, sounds good.'' she said and waved.

''Bye Soul!'' she yelled while walking back to Tsubaki's house. ''See ya!'' he replied and chuckled as he went back into the training hall, grinning like a dumb little kid.

- Soul's POV -

I went back inside as Blackstar jumped at me. ''Sooooo how'd been? Was Maka good?'' he asked and I nodded. ''Yeah but there was something more interesting.'' I grinned and he asked me out. ''She showed me some ballet of her.'' I said and Blackstar's eyes went wide. ''SERIOUSLY?!'' he jelped and I was a little confused.

''Yeah... why are you freaking out like this?'' I asked and he closed his jaw, that had hit the floor. ''Soul, bro. She had never shown her dance to ANYONE before. Like not even me or her parents.'' he said and I was even more confused now.

''Huh but why?'' I said and he shrugged. ''Dunno but it definitely means something. Where is she anyways?'' he asked and I pointed to the door.

''She went home after I asked her out.'' I said casually and Blackstar's eyes widened once again. ''You asked her out?! God Soul! How the fuck did you do that?! No one's ever asked her out or got rejected. Holy...'' he caughed and I shrugged. ''I lost a bet with her and asked her out in return and she agreed. Why has she never gotten out with someone?'' I asked and Blackstar explained the thing with her father.

''Oh...'' I said. ''Yeah and it really is not funny anymore.'' he said in a serious voice. I've never seen him like this before. We continued training afterwards.

- Maka's POV -

I arrived back at Tsubaki's and ringed the doorbell. ''Hey Maka, how was practice?'' she asked with a sweet voice. ''Hey Tsu. Was pretty cool actually. I trained with the guy from yesterday. You know the one with the white hair.'' I said and Tsubaki laughed. ''Oh haha yeah him. He seemed nice.'' she replied and I nodded.

''Yeah he's nice actually. And he...'' I whispered the last part out of embarassment as a dark scarlet color swished up my face. ''Sorry, what was that?'' Tsubaki asked politely and I sighed. ''He asked me out afterwards.'' I muttered and Tsubaki's eyes widened for a second before she pulled me into a tight hug.

''OH MY GOD MAKA! I'm so happy for you!'' she gushed and I rolled my eyes. ''Tsubaki, thanks but it's not that big of a deal okay?'' I laughed at my normally so silent friend. ''Nope! It's a super big deal! We'll have to go shopping later.'' she said and I nodded with a sigh. ''Fine..''

I just hoped everything would be going well.


	4. The date

**Note: Hey guys! Hope you all have a great week. I'll try to make the chapters a little longer these days. Thanks for all your reviews and faces and everything! Sorry for any spelling, grammar and other mistakes.**

**Enjoy ~**

* * *

**The date**

- Later in the middle of Death City, Normal POV -

''Tsubaki! We've already been in sixteen shops. I won't find anything!'' Maka whined while her raven-haired friend dragged her through the streets. ''Don't give up so easily! We're going to find something nice for you, trust me!'' she said with a smile and Maka sighed. ''You can be so stubborn sometimes, Tsu...'' she mumbled and tumbled into the next shop.

This shop was filled with pretty summer dresses and shoes. It had a nice atmosphere to it with the big glass windows and the coffee-brown walls with white flowers. ''Hello, can I help you?'' one of the assistants asked. She was a tall woman with silky brown hair and blue eyes. ''Yes please. My friend needs a nice dress or top for a date.'' Tsubaki explained while the word date made Maka blush.

''We're only eating ice-cream together, Tsu.'' she grumbled and Tsubaki shook her head. ''Maka of course this is a date! Now go around and look for something pretty.'' she cheered while she walked over to the woman to ask for advice for a nice outfit. Tsubaki really could be pushy once she has a mission for herself. Maka smiled at her. She was a good friend and motivated to never give up, she was very grateful for that. She didn't want to make Tsuabki feel bad so she took a look around the room.

She noticed some very pretty dresses in pink and blue. It wasn't her size, though so she hung them back on the hangers. ''Did you find something?'' Tsubaki asked after a while and she shook her head. ''Not really. Some here are really pretty but you know for the sizes...'' Maka looked down at herself. She didn't have enough bust for the dresses. Tsubaki nodded. She understood what her friend meant.

''Let's just go and ask the assistant again.'' the blue-eyed girl said and walked towards the counter. ''Do you have dresses for smaller busts?'' she asked and the woman clapped her hands together. ''Oh yes of course! Please come back here.'' the woman showed her a section with pretty little dresses with ruffles and bows, perfect for Maka's fragile body. ''These look wonderful!'' Tsubaki said and rushed to find something for her short friend.

The woman walked back to the counter and a jeans blue dress caught her eye. It had the color of jeans but the material was flowy and it had white ruffles at the end, little white bows complimenting the thick staps. Maka held the dress up. ''Tsubaki how about this one?'' she asked and Tsubaki ran towards her. ''It's perfect! Try it on!'' she gushed and pushed Maka into one of the changing cabins, giggling all the way.

''God Tsubaki!'' Maka laughed and put the dress on. It fit perfectly.'' Maka stepped out and Tsubaki pushed her back in to buy it as fast as possible.

Soon they were on their way back to the house and Maka smiled to herself. Maybe being girly besides ballet once in a while wasn't so bad.

- Next day -

It was around half past two pm and Maka got ready for her date, which she always turned down as just a meeting with a friend. ''Maka come here I'll put your hair up.'' Tsubaki said and Maka sat down in front of the big mirror. Tsubaki puller her up into a high ponytail and fixed it with a big blue bowtie. ''There, all done.'' she said happily and Maka was stunned.

She has never looked cuter before. She smiled up to her friend.

''Thanks Tsubaki. It looks amazing.'' her friend giggled happily. ''No problem, just stay cool on your date, be yourself and everything will be fine. Here's your purse.'' Tsubaki handed the bag over to her.

Maka nodded and went out the door to meet one big blue monkey. ''Wooooah... Maka?'' Blackstar asked and Maka nodded casually. ''Yeah it's me, do I look so much different? Uh.. is it too much?'' she asked, getting a little nervous.

''Huh? Ah no, it looks good but you just normally are so... I don't know more casual and cool, you know?'' he explained and gave her a wave. ''Have fun on your date!'' he called and Maka blushed. ''It is NOT a date!'' she yelled and walked away.

- Maka's POV -

Oh god, I'm getting nervous. I walked along the streets slowly, passing the seven halls towards the cafe Soul invited me to. What if he didn't like my dress? What if he thinks I'm just one of his fangirls that wants to go out with him OH MY GOD! What shall I do? OOookay keep calm, just play it cool. We've only met once or twice. Everything will be fine. I saw a certain white-haired and red-eyed guy sitting at one of the tables outside the cafe. ''Hey...'' I said quietly and he turned his head to look at me. He looked a little weird for a second. After some seconds I got confused.

''Uhm.. Soul?'' I asked, while he jumped a little. ''Oh! Ah hi! Sorry I was thinking.'' he said awkwardly. Oh god this started well... I thought and sat down, straitening the bottom of my dress. ''So.. how was your day?'' I asked, placing my purse next to me on my chair.

The weather was not too hot and not too cold, just a sunny spring day. ''It was good, I slept most of the time anyways so...'' he laughed and I giggled. ''So I guess you overslept.'' I smirked as he blushed. It was kind of cute. I laughed. ''That look tells everything!'' he joined and we both laughed for a while.

''You look nice.'' he said and I blushed. No guy had ever said that to me, well except for my Papa and Blackstar. ''Thanks, you don't look too shabby as well.'' I giggled. It was nice to talk to him. I didn't have to worry so much.

A waitress came up to us and took our orders. ''Hello, what can I bring you two?'' she asked and I ordered some chocolate ice-cream and Soul took the same. We just there and chatted about boxing, favorite colors and that kind of stuff for a while when three girls came up to Soul.

I remembered them. They were at the last tournament as well. Yes, the one that screamed for him all the time. ''Uh.. hi!'' the first one started and they giggled hysterically. ''Are you Soul Eater?'' they asked and Soul nodded. ''Yes why?'' he smiled his million dollar smile and the girls nearly fainted. ''Can we take some pics with you?'' they gushed and Soul sighed and got up from his seat, taking pictured with them. ''Hey can I go out with you sometime?'' the third of them asked after they took enough pictures and grinned evily. The other two girls glared at me.

What the fuck was with them? I frowned and Soul shook his head. ''I'm terribly sorry but right now I already have a date with someone.'' he said and I blushed furiously. WAIT WHAT!? I thought this was just a casual meeting with a friend and not a date, I mean we've only known each other for a few days.

On the outside I was calm, just a little red in the face, while on the inside I screamed at myself and freaked out. I was ready to die now.

''Oh, we're SO sorry, we thought she was your younger sister or something.'' the girls played dumb and I glared at them. How dare they!

''Uh, yeah uhm could you maybe leave us alone now?'' Soul asked nervously. He didn't want to disappoint his fans but he looked really annoyed, just as I was and the girls gasped for a second, glared at me and walked away.

Then the waitress returned with our ice-cream and Soul sat back down with a sigh. ''Thank you.'' I said as the waiter walked back inside the cafe. ''Sorry about that but you know... fans.'' he said awkwardly. ''It's fine. I understand.'' I smiled and he smiled back.

After we finished our dessert and payed we took a walk towards the harbor, watching the ships arrive and people shoving barrels and boxes around. Some seabirds were to be heard and the feeling relaxed me.

''It's nice here, isn't it?'' he said and I nodded. ''I come here to think very often.'' he explained and we walked back into town. Soul had walked me home afterwards and we were now around the corner to Tsubaki's house.

''Thanks for inviting me today.'' I said politely, smiling at him.

He kissed my cheek and I turned red. He walked away while waving. ''No problem, see you tomorrow at practice!'' he laughed and I returned into the house. Oh my god. I thought while I ran up to the guest room, hiding from everyone.

I was more than happy.


	5. Summer ashes

**Note:**

**Hi guys! Thanks as always for you favs and everything I really appreciate it! for those who were wondering: I'm not from the UK or USA. I'm from germany so sorry for all the mistakes, I just took english class at school so uhhh sorry for grammar mistakes and everything. I also saw that even people from france read my story so here's a message for those who read it in english even though they spreak french xD:**

**merci pour votre avis, désolé, je ne parlent pas français, mais je suis très heureux que vous avez aimé mon histoire!**

**I take latin class instead of french, so I did this line with google translator xD**

**Anyways. Hope you guys enjoy my story~**

* * *

**Summer ashes**

- Three weeks later -

I woke up to sunrays shining through my window and tweeting birds. I stretched my legs and arms and got dressed. I had dancing lessons again today. I was alone, though because Miss Marie said she had a special role for me.

I packed my bag and got out, locking the door behind me. I rode to the dancing studio and changed into my sporty clothes and dancing shoes. I couldn't wait to get the 'tip-toe-shoes' so the girls always called them. Those are the ballet shoes with the hard tip so you can dance on your tips.

I put my ipod on and started stretching to 'noting on you' by Bruno Mars. Some people don't like him. I started to like his new songs, they weren't so bad. After that the pop song 'Can't hold us' by Macklemore was on and I jumped through the studio, makind some noise and smiling to myself.

I started to like dancing to this music. I tried to combine some ballet dancing moves with the pop music and it worked nicely.

- Tsubaki's POV -

I walked into the dancing studio, wanting to pick up my clothes to wash them since I forgot them last time as I heard stepping on the ground and I looked into the dancing hall.

You should know that our dancing hall is parted from the rest. You can hear the music and you can watch the people inside of it, but they cannot see you.

Miss Marie had built that thing up to stop people from getting nervous because like everyone knows, you get nervous once you get looked at by others.

I walked through the window, which the people inside couldn't see through and looked who it was. I saw Maka dancing to Pop music. I gasped. She was amazing! I thought and called Blackstar immediately and sat on the bench in front of the window, where mostly parents watched their children when Miss Marie had younger 'students' she called them.

''YOOOO BLACKSTAR HERE!'' he answered.

''Hi Blackstar, could you please come to the dance studio?'' I asked politely.

''Sure, but what's up anyway?'' he asked and I grinned.

''Maka's dancing to pop you should see it, and bring Soul.'' I smirked.

Sure I wasn't the evil type but when I could help my friend with love, I would.

''Ahh I see what you have in mind'' he laughed and I giggled.

''Kay, see you in a second.'' he said and hung up. I watched Maka some more before Blackstar arrived with Soul, who sat down on the bench next to us. They both looked at me strangely.

''Look at THAT!'' I smiled brightly and the guys looked through the window, watching Maka dance.

- Normal POV -

Both of the boys turned their head towards Maka, who was currently dancing to 'Give it 2 you' by Robin Thicke.

Maka danced ballet to pop music?! Soul screamed at himself and grinned. So she remembered our bet and tried more he thought to himself.

He had never seen her dance in the studio before and listened to the lyrics.

**''Hey girl**

**you know you're looking so**

**damn fine**

**You lookin like you fell**

**from the sky**

**You know you make a**

**grown man cry**

**I wanna give it to you**

**through the night**

**and make everything you fantasize**

**come true**

**ohh baby**

**I'll make you so so so**

**amazing**

**I'll give it to you''**

Maka danced to the beat, shaking her hips, making the boys drool and Blackstar snapped out of it as he saw Tsubaki glaring at him.

Maka smiled to herself, loving how her body shook with excitement and adrenaline.

She smashed on the bloor, swinging her legs to one side and throwing her head

back.

After that Soul listened to the lyrics again.

**''Hey girl**

**you know you lookin so**

**damn fine**

**you lookin like you fell**

**from the sky**

**(angel)**

**You know you make a**

**grown man cry''**

Maka threw her arms to the sides as the guy sung 'angel' and Soul stared at her with wide eyes. She DID look like and angel. He punched himself several times mentally for thinking something so sappy but grinned.

She had blonde hair, innocent eyes and a fragile body. Also she moved like nobody else. She indeed was something else.

He thought as his cheeks heated up a little but ignored it and started watching her again, this time to 'Stay the night' by Zedd.

Blackstar, Tsuabaki and Soul watched her with wide eyes. She was simply amazing, dancing to the electro parts and doing more ballet to the calmer piano parts.

**''Are you gonna stay the night**

**doesn't mean we're bound for life**

**sohohohoohhh ohh**

**are you gonna stay the night?''**

Maka danced that part slowly and got crazy as the electro part started again.

She jumped up and down, doing breakdance moves, no one knew she could do and she grinned wildly. This is what she had missed.

Being free.

The song ended slowly and she did a graceful ballet move to end it as well.

She was sweating but she wanted more. Even more and then again. She was addicted to the sound that flooded through her ears and to the adrenaline jumping through her veins. Next up was 'Summer ashes' by Kevin Drew (VIP mix).

**''We've been standing**

**in the rain all night**

**crying happy tears**

**for you**

**and ever since we met**

**things feel right**

**like when a christal**

**meets the sunshine''**

Soul couln't help but thing about both of them. It suited them. He was the unwashed christal and she was the sunshine. He realized that he felt more for Maka than friendship but didn't want to call it love or like. He thought of her as something special neither friend or lover.

**''I can burn up in your flame**

**all night**

**and spread my ashes**

**of the summertime**

**cause in the summertime**

**I feel alive (oh-woah-oh)''**

And again it reminded him of her, dancing all over the place, spreading her sunshine to the people who need it. Soul smiled to himself as the refrain began.

**''I came back**

**burn up in your flame**

**all night**

**and spread my ashes**

**ashes of the summertime...''**

Maka danced until her feet hurt and took a little break to drink some water.

Soon, Tsubaki, Blackstar and Soul started to panic and yelped as Maka walked through the door, her jaw dropping as she saw them.

''Oh boy...'' Tsubaki thought as Maka's face turned scarlet red.


	6. Starry night

**Note: Hello everyone! Finally it's weekend and I have the time to write some more. Hope you all had an acceptable week and great plans for the weekend, should it be hanging out with people or just relaxing at home. Anyways as always sorry for any mistakes.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

**Starry night**

''Wha-'' Maka gasped, face red as blood. ''Uhm hi M-Maka.'' Tsubaki whispered. She threw her arms around. ''Uh uh... you- you were great! Since when did you dance to pop and hip hop music? Uhh...'' Tsubaki babbled, Maka still embarassed as ever. ''Since today. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAYS?! I thought you would all have to work or something!''

Maka sqeeked, her voice cracking into a high-pitch tone. ''N-Nothing I was just taking my stuff and I saw you then and then Blackstar and Soul came, too and we ... gah! You were just so amazing Maka! Ask them!'' Tsubaki argued and Maka looked at the two boys, who were blushing a little.

''Yup, you were good, I guess. Can't really tell I only do boxing.'' Blackstar said, his blush had gone from his face and he was shrugging. Soul on the other side was still red as a tomato. ''Uhh... you it was...'' he caughed. ''cool. Pretty cool.'' he said and Maka turned even redder, if possible.

''Arghh! This is so embarassing!'' she hid her face in her hands, kneeing on the floor, while Tsubaki tried to help her back up. ''No it isn't you were good!'' she said and Maka nodded, still red.

Soon Maka agreed to showing them some moves, after hours and gours of convincing from Blackstar, Tsubaki and Soul.

''Uh... okay so... what shall I dance to?'' the blonde asked shyly. She was nervous now. VERY nervous. What if she made a fool out of herself and they would laugh. She never felt comfortable, letting people watch her.

''Uhh how about you guys choose the song.'' Tsubaki suggested, while looking into the boys' direction. They looked at each other and then Soul said something: ''How about disturbia by Rihanna? The song should be here somewhere.'' he said, looking around. ''Uh o-okay.'' she agreed and turned the song on, while setting the ipod on one of the little desks in the roomy studio.

The song started and Maka stretched as the song started playing 'bam bam bi-dam bam bam bi-dam dam' and she started as the lyrics began.

**''No more gas in the rig**

**can't even get it started**

**nothin heard nothin said**

**can't evn speak about it''**

Maka turned around, doing some flics, standing back up and doing some fluid motions.

**''All my life**

**on my head**

**don't wanna think about it''**

Maka touched her head, turning it around a little, while going a little down with her knees. It was a nice performance, fluid but still twisted. She did some ballet moves for the rest before the refrain, putting her leg up to her shoulder's hight and back down, stepping on the tips of her feet, taking a few steps while swinging her arms all the while in an elegant pose.

**''Throw on you break lights**

**we're in the city of wonder**

**ain't gonna play nice**

**watch out you might just go under''**

Maka did a backflip, stepping on her right foot, doing a twist and then breaking onto the floor, stretching her arms out, while her head moved down and she was in a kneeing position again, throwing her head up as the rest of the singing continued.

**''better think twice**

**your train of thought will be altered**

**so if you must falter be wise''**

The green-eyed girl now made slower motions, preparing for the rest in another movement of her arms she was turned around, her back facing her friends, then suddenly turning back around.

**''Your mind is in disturbia**

**it's like the darkness is the light**

**disturbia**

**am I scaring you tonight?''**

As the last line was to be heard she pointed forward with her hand, while letting her kneed fall down again, this time only a little. Then she jumped up, doing a flip and doing another ballet figure, holding her arms up, feet crossed and knees down.

**''Disturbia**

**ain't used to what you like**

**disturbia**

**disturbia...''**

Maka then made a graceful finish. She stopped the song as her friends stared at her with wide eyes. She started to panic. ''I-I-I know it n-not that good but it looked fun and I-I just wanted to try it out and-'' she was cut off by some squeales and compliments. ''Maka that was so beautiful!'' Tsubaki said, hugging her small friend.

Soul grinned. ''Nice one, little girl.'' he said and Maka blushed after being hit in the shoulder ''OW!'' she screamed at the blue-haired monkey, who was grinnig, too. ''You were good. But still not as good as me! Yahahhahaaa!'' he shouted and Maka chopped him with her hand.

- In the afternoon -

Maka lay on her bed, reading a new novel she had bought two days earlier as she saw in in an old and dusty book store. It had only cost her a few bucks so she took it with her. It was about people falling in love, living in totally different worlds.

Maka rolled her eyes at the cliches in the story. It had always been the same. Somehow they meet, then they fall in love with each other but the again they don't suit each other, even though they are soulmates. Jup. Over and over the same.

Maka put her book on her nightstand as her cell phone ringed. It was Soul. ''Uhm hi..'' Maka answered. ''Hi! It's me, Soul. You wanna do something today?'' he asked and Maka agreed. ''Cool! How about you come to my match and we go eating after that or something?'' he asked and Maka blushed.

He wanted to spent time with her alone? She thought Blackstar or someone else would come, too.

''Uh.. sure if that's fine with you.'' she answered, unsure of herself. Soul chuckled at the other end of the line. ''Hahaha.. that's why I'm asking you, idiot.'' he said and Maka pouted. She just wanted to make sure. ''I can nearly feel you pouting at the other end, Maka. Please don't.'' he laughed loudly, only making her blush deeper.

''S-shut up, will you! I just wanted to make sure.'' she explained and he chuckled. ''Sure you wanted to. How 'bout I pick you up at 6?'' he asked and she agreed once more and he hung up the phone.

She looked at her clock. ''4:56 pm...'' she mumbled and walked into the kitchen, eating some fruits to not get too hungry before the match. Tsubaki was currently on a date with Blackstar, so they wouldn't be home before 10 pm or something. She and Blackstar had feelings for each other for some time now and Maka noticed their closeness when they ate together or just in random moments when he would care for her more than just friends would. Maka smiled to herself. Those two deserved it. They were amazing personalities.

She changed into a black top with a white cross on it, a silver music-note necklace with her dark blue parker on top and some dark blue jeans with white converse shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided to take her pigtails out and curl them instead. Not much but enough to let someone notice them.

She also took her time to paint her nails blue and took one of her bags to put her cell phone, some money and her ID into it. Everything else was aviable in the restaurant and halls. She looked back on the clock. It was 5:42 pm. Soul would arrive soon. She locked the door and stuffed her key into the bag. Before that she had written a letter to Tsubaki and lay it on the kitchen table, telling her she was out that night. That's when her beautiful night began.

She put out her ipod that she had taken with her when she left the house because it just sat on the table and she wanted music in her head. She put on 'take a bow' by Rihanna and relaxed as her voice began to sing.

She hummed along and smiled. It was a nice song. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the cold at night. She was not as cold as in winter it was that refreshing cold you feel when you sit at the train station in the late evening, watching the sun go down while you wait...

Maka had not noticed that someone had arrived until she felt something warm had touched her cheek and her eyes flew open. Soul stroked her cheek with his hand, smiling lovingly down at her. ''Hey, ready to go? You look pretty, by the way.'' he said and she blushed a deep red and turned her ipod off, mumbling a little thank you while getting up. The song stuck.

Soul showed her his motorcycle. ''This is my baby.'' he said, stroking the metall. Maka stared atit in horror. ''You want me to go on THAT?'' she asked, pointing towards the orange and black death mashine. He nodded. '''course. What's wrong about it?'' he said and she gave him the 'seriously?' look. ''It's save, believe me.'' he said, it didn't convince her much, though. ''Oh yeah, do you even have a helmet?'' she asked and he groaned.

''Come on... we're going to be late, Maka. Just sit on it.'' he whined and she shook her head violently. ''No! I won't go on that!'' she protested.

An idea popped up in his head and he smirked. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her to his mashine. She squeaked and protested but he just laughed, packed her on the back of his motorcycle, getting on himself and starting the motor. ''Soul! If you do that I'm going to kill you!'' she screamed over the noise but he grinned. ''Hold on tight if you don't want to die.'' he chuckled as he saw her shocked face.

They began to move very fast from the spot and Soul smirked as she let out a high-pitched scream, hugging his waist tightly. ''I hate you!'' she screamed and he laughed. ''Don't worry. I won't let you fall.'' he said calmingly and she looked at him over his shoulder, barely seeing his face. Did he really just say something caring? she asked herself and shook her head slightly. The rest of the drive she clung onto him like her life depended on it.

He, on the other side, was enjoying her body being pressed up against his. Not in a perverted manner but in a loving, caring manner. He liked it when she stood next to him or even looked at him. It made him feel warm inside.

He hadn't felt like that towards a girl for some time now and he was enjoying the warmth she was giving him. He slowed down a little, deciding he had teased her enough for now. The albino boy felt her relax a little and she looked up brom his back, her curious eyes scanning their surroundings.

Her eyes widened as she saw all the blinking lights and colors around her. The sky was glass clear and she could see thousands of stars and the bright moon. She was fascinated by the situation itself. She sat on the back on a guy's motorcylce on the way to a date in a late spring night with a clear sky. It was like in a book, Maka said to herself and smiled.

So some parts really do come true she mumbled, Soul not understanding it because of the noise.

''Sorry, whad did you say?'' he asked but she shook her head. ''No... it's nothing.'' she smiled and he smiled back. The butterflies were there again and he just couldn't stop grinning.

They drove to the halls, a big fight awaiting them.


	7. Too amazing

**Note: Hi guys! Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the others, I just couldn't think of anything else to add. Be prepared for fluff! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story so far and sorry for spelling mistakes, etc.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Too amazing**

- Soul's POV -

We drove down the next street, next to the cafe we had our first date at and I helped her down from my motorcycle like a real gentleman. ''Thanks.'' she said and I felt my heart melting again. Once again I killed myself in my mind for thinking that and behaving like a twelve year old boy in a romance novel. Play it cool. I said to myself as we entered hall five.

I couln't lose today.

I wanted to make an impression on Maka since I admitted to myself little time before that I actually had a thing for her so I warmed myself up after I signed up and she helped me getting my gloves on.

''Are you going to be okay?'' she asked with a converned voice. ''Worried about me? How cute.'' I chuckled and she flushed. ''O-of course. This is a boxing tournament so much could happen, you know.'' she mumbled and I smiled. She sure was adorable sometimes. ''I know, thanks.'' I smiled and started my warm-up routine as she watched from a little distance away.

Soon my coach, Stein came towards me and told me some last words before the match. Maka had taken place in one of the front rows to watch closely. I smirked at her and she shook her head. I wondered what was up with her but dropped it as I smirked at my first opponent. He had blonde hair and strange eyes. He seemed to not have any emotions at all. He was slightly taller than me but I would use that for my adventage.

''Thank you for comming tonight! Please welcome Soul Eater and Justin Law!'' the moderator shouted and the crown burst into cheers and screams. I smiled smugly at some girls at the front and one of them fainted. I looked over to Maka, who rolled her eyes and I chuckled.

This was just too amazing.

As the gong fell the strange boy and I started getting at each other. I punched him into his stomach while he attacked my head. I dodged some attacks and jumped back to give him the sweet taste of my fist. He dodged it as well but soon backed up as I got him into a corner.

When I started to punch onto him I could hear the next gong for round two. One man seperated us and we started the next round. This went on until round three, where I knocked him out with a hit on his jaw. He fell to the ground and I won. I looked over to Maka who clapped with her hands and smiled. Step one, completed. I said to myself and smirked. Everything was going well.

I took a short break before the next fight and sat down in my cabin. Maka knocked on the door. ''Come in.'' I called and her blonde head popped up from the door. ''Hey, congrats.'' she said and walked over to me. ''Thanks, was pretty easy, though.'' I said and layed back on the bench. Ha! As cool as ever I grinned and Maka rolled her eyes again. ''You sure like yourself.'' she laughed and I smirked.

''Well of course!'' I stated proudly and smiled at her. ''Thanks for the support and all you know?'' I said and she blushed a little. ''No problem.'' she smiled and one of the managers came into the cabin. ''Time for the next, Mr. Eater.'' he said and left. ''Comming!'' I said loudly and said goodbye to Maka.

''Good luck.'' she said, kissed my cheek and left through the door. I stood there dumbfounded and put my hand to my now red cheeks. ''So uncool.'' I whispered to myself but grinned. So she really does have a thing for me. I laughed lightly while shaking my head and went out with a completely new motivation.

The next two fights were as successful as the first and more and more people put bets on me. This was now the last match for today. I would have to fight against a boy named Chrona or something. It was a weak boy with pink hair and black clothes. No problem, I thought.

I was wrong.

As I lunged forfward he punched my guts and I fell back with some force, my head hitting the ground. Some gasps were to be heard and I stood up, not wanting to lose. I ran forward again, this time with more concentration but again, I failed. It seemed that whenever I tried to reach him he was already there, lunging for me.

After 5 whole rounds I was on the ground, struggling to keep my breath steady and getting up. I lost. The people were shocked, I could feel it I didn't want to look at Maka but I just had to. What if she admired the other guy?! I couldn't let that happen.

I took a glance at her from the ground and she was already running from the seats towards the ring, passing some security people towards me. My eyes widened as I saw her concerned face.

''Soul are you okay?!'' she screamed over the voices of the crowd. I gave her a thumbs up. ''I'm cool, don't worry about me. Just little disappointed, ya know?'' I mumbled and sat up. I saw tears fall down her face and I felt my heart die. No no no no no no! I screamed in my head as I walked down the podest and towards her.

''Gosh, don't cry about something so simple!'' I said as I cupped her face with my big hands and wiped her tears away. ''But you looked so sad!'' she cried and I had a smile on my face. Always worrying I mumbled. ''Come on, it's not that bad! I just want to eat something now, okay?'' I said and she nodded.

I walked into the rooms, taking a quick shower and changing into my normal clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror. I thought about everything and went out of the rooms to be greeted by Maka, who stood next to my mashine. ''You got everything?'' she asked and I nodded. We sat on my motorcycle and drove to the next best restaurant in the area.

It was a little house in harbour-style, meaning white and blue colors, ship paintings and such. I talked to one of the workers and I showed Maka one of the empty tables. We sat down next to a window with a view on the sea. She sat across from me and looked over the menu.

I stared at her, not wanting to look away and I started to blush. ''Just look away, dammit!'' I shouted at myself in my thoughts and finally looked away, through the window. The waiter gave me another card with the menu and we ordered some chicked, vegetables and drinks.

We chatted about jobs, boxing and Maka's new dancing style until the waiter brought our food and we started eating in silence. I sometimes caughed a few glances at her and man! She did have an appetite.

I nearly choked on my piece of meat as she ate a whole potato with one bite. ''What's wrong?'' she asked with crumbs all over her face and I coulnd't help but laugh. ''You have your food all over you face, pigtails.'' I said and wiped them away with my tissue. She blushed and said thank you. After that we continued eating until it was time to go.

I drove her home to Tsubaki's place and came to the door. ''Thanks for taking with me, I had a great time. And please don't be sad about today okay?'' she said and hugged me. I laughed and hugged her back. ''I won't, I promise, see you around.'' I kissed her and walked away and I heard a little bye in return. As I turned I saw a scarlet red Maka running into the house. I laughed.

This was just too amazing.


	8. Winning the last fight

**Note: Hi guys, last chapter of boxer. Sorry that all the endings are so short but I don't want to make this AU too long since I have some one shots and multichapter AUs in mind. Hope you all don't mind. Thanks for staying with me all through these stories and I hope to see some of your reviews in following stories in my inbox.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Winning the last fight**

- two month later, normal POV -

Maka had decided to move back into her father's house. Soul and Maka had grown close in this time and they had visited some more tournaments, Soul winning each time. Maka in the meanwhile had practiced boxing as well but still continued dancing, this time in her style. She fought against the rules together with Soul, keeping her strong attitude.

Soul turned around to see his now girlfriend fighting with some old man. ''Hey, what are you doing?'' he spat at the red-head and he returned the evil gaze. ''Stay away from my daughter. You idiot got nothing to do with her!'' the man yelled and tugged roughly at his daughter's wrist, making her scream in pain. ''Let go!'' she shouted and punched his jaw, causing him to back off. ''Don't even think you piece of shit will be allowed to go into my house once again!'' he walked away angrily and Soul found Maka whimpering on the ground. ''Hey it's alright. Who was he?'' he asked, patting her head and helping her up.

''My papa. He's the reason I wanted to learn boxing.'' she replied, crying into her boyfriend's shirt. He kissed her head soothingly and headed home with her. ''What if you just stay at Tsubaki's place?'' he asked but she shook her head. ''No, I'll be a burden if I stay too long.'' she said and Soul placed his hand to his chin.

''How about you stay at my place? My parents left me there anyways and my brother works all day.'' he asked and Maka blushed a little at the thought but nodded. ''If you don't mind.'' she said and walked home with him.

''Do you even have clothes with you?'' the albino asked and she nodded. ''Yeah, I actually wanted to head home from Tsubaki's place since I thought Papa would be calmer now but it turned out he was still angry. I don't have much at home so I don't really need to walk over anytime soon.'' she said and he smiled.

''Good then we don't have anything to worry about.'' she grinned in reply and they headed towards Soul's apartment. It was small but it did it's thing.

Soon they sat on the couch all cuddled up as they watched a movie on TV. ''Soul.'' she said.

''Yeah?''

''I love you.'' she said and kissed him softly.

''I love you, too Maka.'' he answered and hugged her a little tighter.

Both of them won this fight.


End file.
